NPCs/Snowdin
Snowdin= Snowdin Forest Faun This deer-like monster appears outside Snowdin Town where the Lesser Dog can be found building a snowman, which they will comment on. Snowdin Inn Inn Employees Snowdin's Inn Employees are two lapine monsters. During the Genocide Route, only the smaller rabbit seems to be present, but is actually just a decoy. Snowdin Town Rabbit Boy A minor rabbit monster in Snowdin. He is leery towards Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon. Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon Minor rabbit monsters. Rabbit Girl is shown walking Cinnamon, her little brother, on a child leash. Blue Bear Blue Bear is shown putting a present under a tree in Snowdin. He explains that it is a tradition that started when teens started tormenting a monster by festively decorating it. Thus, the village would put presents under the tree as apology. Brown Bear This bear, also known as "Politics Bear," is shown outside of Grillby's on most routes. He mentions that Snowdin has no mayor, and that if there is ever an issue, "...a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it", referring to Papyrus or Sans and Undyne. He says that he may run for mayor, as he enjoys politics. Scarved Mouse Mouse is shown just left of the northern part of Snowdin, next to the Nacarat Jester. They are of ambiguous gender. Mouse seems to be in tune with the crises of the Underground, and complains about the excessive joking and ignorance. They also say that they would join this crowd, but is "just not very funny." If you complete the Pacifist Run and walk through and talk to them, they will attempt at a joke, but fail. Nacarat Jester The unnamed jester that stands next to Mouse is known as "Nacarat Jester", because of their bright orange colour. They are an opposite to Mouse, being knowledgeable to the bad parts of the Underground, but focusing on the positives. They do this because they claim that nothing can be done about it, so there is no point in being morose. When you talk to them after completing the Pacifist route, they will mention how they are glad that they don't have to pretend to be happy anymore. North Snowdin Slime family A family of slime monsters living in northern Snowdin. There are three family members, and the younger monsters are always seen playing "Monsters and Humans." Presumably a parody of "Cops and Robbers." File:Spr_npc_dadslime_0.png|Dad Slime File:Spr_npc_kidslime1_0.png|Kid Slime 1 File:Spr_npc_kidslime2_0.png|Kid Slime 2 Ice Wolf On Neutral Routes, they are located a little eastward of the Slime Family. This lupine monster is shown behind a gated area, throwing mass produced, large ice cubes into the waters. This is done to cool the Core. After completing the Pacifist Route, they can be spoken to directly. He's mostly happy he doesn't have to throw ice anymore, so he can take a break to buy some pants. He's also considering changing his name to "Jimmy Hotpants". Snowdin Library / "Librarby" Librarian The Librarian of Snowdin is a monster that looks very similar to Alphys. They're already more than aware of the major typo on the Library's sign. Library Loox This monster is a civilized Loox that generally resides in Snowdin's Library. Their dialogue is affected by the player's choice (between Junior Jumble or Crossword being more difficult.) Newspaper Editors These two monsters, located in the library, are likely the editors of Snowdin's newspaper. The yellow, horned monster mentions that because there is really no news to report, it is generally just comics and games. They will also admit to working on a book, if the Player inspects one of the shelves in the library. The second monster seems to be the one making the games, claiming that she is the "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!" Grillby's Grillby A fire monster, and owner and proprietor of Grillby's Bar. While generally very quiet, he will commend you with a "Good job." in the Pacifist epilogue. Big Mouth This toothy monster provides insight on the way monster food works, the differences human food has to it, and their general opinion of it. Crazy Bun This rabbit monster is bored with their surroundings, wanting new drinks and "hot guys". They flirt with Sans when he comes by the bar with you for lunch. Ugly Fish They're responsible for the fishing rod seen in an earlier area in Snowdin Forest. Their number is attached to the line, which the player won't call. At some point they'll give up, and remove the number later in the Pacifist Route. Red Bird They typically speak for Grillby, despite not actually knowing what is being said. Punk Hamster He states that since the Capital is getting crowded, people will start moving to Snowdin, and expresses displeasure, saying that it will result in the erasure of the local culture. He does, however, say he'd like to see "some city slickers slip onto their butts!". |-|Waterfall= Checkpoint Echo Flower Explainer This fishlike monster will inform you of the Echo Flowers which fill the marsh. If you speak to the Echo Flower before talking to him, he will state how he feels that it is his only purpose. Telescope Room "Loren" This curious monster will ask you an assortment of questions about stars. Bringing an umbrella to them will prompt different dialogue. They were created by Colin MacDougall. Docks Ferry Ferry Monster is a monster that appears in Waterfall. The only part of it that is visible is a small flat pink face. Using this monster, the player can travel from one part Waterfall to another. After each trip, the monster gives the player 3G for stepping on their face and thanks them. It will do this an infinite amount of times. Onionsan Onionsan Onionsan claims that Waterfall is its "big favorite," although it expresses concern about the water getting very shallow of late. Onionsan is also very lonely, as shown by its desperation to engage the player in conversation. It explains that all its friends moved to a crowded aquarium in the city, saying that it can't join them because the aquarium is full. Despite this, Onionsan tries to maintain a positive outlook, saying that Undyne will fix everything and that someday it will get out and live in the ocean. When walking through its area a second time, Onionsan tells the player that it's starting a band called the "Red Hot Chibi Peppers" despite it not knowing how to sing or play instruments. In the credits of the True Pacifist Route, Onionsan can be seen happily lounging in the water at the beach. Quiet Area Clam Girl This rare NPC only appears when certain values in the game fall under a specific range. They talk about their neighbor, Suzy, and affirm that you should become friends with her. Disproportionately Small Gap Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap This tiny but determined bird will carry you from one side of the room to the other. It's own special song plays when it does so. Thundersnail Room Snails These snails reside in Blook Family Snail Farm. One tells the protagonist to keep their head strong and reach far on their journey, while another counts dollar bills. One monster bought a shell from one of the snails, claiming that they were in need of a new house. File:Spr_longsnail_0.png File:Spr_snailguy_0.png File:Spr_snail_0.png Temmie Village Ragel This mushroom will dance for you when interacted with, and his message changes based upon what When spoken to, Ragel does a seemingly innocuous dance (complete with its own music), keeping his head down so the two dots of his nostrils look more like eyes, before lifting his head and saying something to the protagonist, which differs depending on the player's actions during the game. *On a neutral run, if the player hasn't killed any monsters, he worries about how he's supposed to get to the surface, since he's rooted to his spot. *If the player has killed at least one monster, he suggests that the player has sinned. *During the pre-credits walk around at the end of a pacifist run, he says he's happy, as he's found someone who will move him to the surface. He was created by Alexander Sward. Short Bridge Box Hater This cynical, aging monster will express their resentment of the puzzles of today. The insist that modern kids are hopeless, and will criticize the protagonist's attempt at their box puzzle. They were created by Summer Wine. |-|Hotland= First Floor Clam Guy This monster will talk about how they came to Hotland specifically to get a drink. If you carry a cup of water around or dump a considerable amount of water, they will comment on this. Working Monsters These monsters are glad that the reactivated puzzles are preventing them from progressing, and are fans of Mettaton's show. File:Working1.png File:Working2.png Fox Head This monster speaks in questions. They will complain that their coworkers are not helping them with the reactivated puzzles. Fuku Fire Trapped behind the laser on the west side of the first steam puzzle room, this monster will show relief over the fact that they've been disabled. She shows a resemblance to Grillby, but nothing in-game connects them other than appearances. Skateboard Girl This monster, upon being freed, will talk about how they believe that school has to be cancelled due to the reactivated puzzles. They express a dislike for school and take every opportunity to say that it should be cancelled. Second Floor Heats Flamesman Heats Flamesman is a small, flame headed monster encountered in Hotland. Upon first meeting him, he tells you to remember his name. He is later encountered to the right of the room before MTT Resort. Whether you tell him you remember or not, he will put on a flabbergasted expression and remark that he was easily defeated. Speaking to him again after telling him that you remembered his name will earn the response "I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT YOU REMEMBERED." Likewise, if you told him that you forgot he will respond "I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT YOU FORGOT." File:hfman1.gif File:hfman2.png File:hfman3.png Hot Dog Harpy This monster is seen near Sans' illegal hotdog stand. She will comment on the fact that he has not cleaned the snow off of the roof of his hotdog stand, and deems it a result of his laziness. Hot Dog Vulkin This Vulkin can be seen near Sans' illegal hotdog stand. They express joy over having obtained a hotdog. Diamond Boys These monsters are fans of Mettaton, and will talk about their favorite moments of his show. What they say actually hints at what to do to gain ratings in Mettaton's boss fight. File:Youngmtfan1.png File:Youngmtfan2.png Third Floor Scared Donut Guy This monster was convinced by Muffet to buy one of her spider pastries, and ended up spending all of their money. They resolve to not buy anything from spiders while on the surface in the True Pacifist Ending. Dress Lion This lion-like monster is a big fan of Mettaton , admiring his talent. In a True Pacifist ending, Mettaton gives them his dress. File:Lionmonster.png File:Spr_dresslion_b_0.png |-|MTT Resort= Lobby Diamond Receptionist This monster will greet you if spoken to, and will inform you of how MTT Resort is great for staying at. They also talk about how it's great for passing through. Hand Receptionist This handlike monster will explain how the elevator to the capital is not working, and claims that rooms are running at a special rate. They will let you stay at the hotel for 200G. Sad Dragon This dragon-like monster appears to be unable to go home, and as such has to stay at MTT Resort. They call to tell their family that there is some cold pizza to eat while they are away. Outraged Slime This slime will express its feelings based on how far the player is in the game. Their emotions vary from being outraged at the broken elevator to being overjoyed about the barrier's fall. Business Manticore This white, beast-like monster will comment on the state of the elevator in MTT Resort. They can be seen with their luggage next to them, suggesting that they were prepared to leave before it stopped working. Hallway MTT Resort Janitor This hardworking monster spends a lot of time cleaning the same spot. They do not seem to know that they create more of a mess to clean up, due to the goo that falls off of them. Restaurant Fish Receptionist This monster will inform you of the actions you must go through to eat at MTT Resort. They say that even the silverware has to be reserved in order to eat there. Snowdrake's Father This monster is actually the father of Snowdrake, who he says ran away after his mother passed away. He claims to be a terrible father, and is shown to want to make amends. If Snowdrake is killed, he will ask if the protagonist has seen his son. They were created by Braxton Harris. Charles This monster is rather reminiscent of a mole, and is one of the workers in the Core. They will talk about their job in a rather optimistic manner. Oni This monster will complain about the sheer amount of puzzles in the Underground, claiming that you can hardly go anywhere without being buried in puzzles. They express joy at the thought of going to the surface, and hope that there are not as many puzzles there. Ficus Licker This monster forgot to make a reservation to eat, and does not want to embarrass themselves. As such, they stand in MTT Resort licking a ficus, in an attempt to not look like they've messed up. Category:Characters Category:NPCs